Night Swing
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi melontarkan kalimat andalannya dan tangisan Ino yang terhenti. Di bawah langit malam, di atas ayunan Ino, ada perasaan yang diam-diam ingin disampaikan. "Kalau kau ingin menemukan sosok yang benar-benar mencintaimu..."/"Itu mustahil. Kau kan... Sahabat terbaikku."/"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya."/ShikaIno/AU/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**Special for : All CSIF members (this one is for you girls!)**

_**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypos(s), short-story, fluff(?)**_

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

* * *

**Night Swing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jahat..."

Suasana kamar yang tadinya mulai tenang kini terusik lagi dengan suara isakan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk lututnya erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menerawang jauh, memutar kembali memori-memori di ingatannya yang berakhir dengan tetesan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya lagi. Menutupi air mata yang terus mengalir dari aquamarinenya.

Sementara yang menemaninya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sejak setengah jam berlalu, yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Dengan bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sambil membaca buku—walaupun matanya lebih sering melirik gadis itu nanar—ia duduk setia menemani gadis itu yang terus menangis.

Shikamaru ingin mencoba menghibur gadis itu, tapi saat telinganya mendengar isak tangis Ino lagi, yang meluncur dari bibirnya justru kalimat andalannya—_mendokuse_.

Putri tunggal Inoichi itu masih tetap bertahan di posisinya, dengan kotak tisu yang berisi kurang dari seperempatnya sementara sisa-sisa tisu yang dipakainya tadi bertebaran di lantai antara ia dan pemuda keluarga Nara itu.

"Aku kan tidak berbuat salah padanya, kenapa dia begitu?" suara parau Ino kembali terdengar di sela-sela isakannya. Tangannya menarik sebuah tisu lagi dan mengusapkannya ke matanya yang berair. Setelah itu ia meremasnya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah—yang sialnya jatuh tepat di atas buku yang sedang dibaca Shikamaru.

"Hentikan, Ino." Shikamaru meraih remasan tisu itu lalu melemparnya balik ke arah Ino hingga tepat mengenai kepala pirangnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Ino tidak bereaksi apapun dari 'serangan'nya. "Menangis tidak akan membuat Sai kembali padamu kan? Berhentilah menangis." desahnya lagi.

"Shika bodoh..." bisik Ino ketus. "Kau kan tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Mudah saja bagimu bicara seperti itu!" Matanya mendelik sebal ke arah Shikamaru.

Pemuda pemalas namun jenius itu langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tidak tahu?

Yang benar saja.

Shikamaru mendengus cukup keras. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Ino yang sedang kacau seperti ini, ia jelas akan kalah dari gadis itu yang pada dasarnya keras kepala. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding sebelum menguap pelan.

"Hei, awas kalau kau ketiduran." Seru Ino melihat Shikamaru yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Taruhan kau duluan yang tertidur karena lelah menangis." Sahut Shikamaru sebelum membuka matanya kembali. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang membatasi kamar Ino dan balkon. Menggeser pintunya lalu berjalan keluar.

"Mau apa?" tanya Ino.

"Cari angin." Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

Ino menghapus sisa air matanya yang terakhir lalu mengikuti Shikamaru keluar. Dalam sekejap, angin malam menerpa tubuh mungil Ino. Ubin yang dipijaknya pun terasa dingin karena hawa yang cukup membuat gadis itu terasa sedikit menggigil sekarang.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Shikamaru yang bersandar di pagar yang membatasi balkon. Ia menengadah, mengkuti hal yang juga sedang dilakukan Shikamaru—memandang langit malam.

"Mendung ya."

Shikamaru bergumam kecil.

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menutup matanya, merasakan tenangnya malam dan menikmati angin yang bertiup lembut hingga menggerakkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang ia biarkan tergerai.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh pemuda di sampingnya diam-diam. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru yang awalnya hendak mengajak bicara Ino justru terpaku oleh pemandangan di depannya. Matanya tak mau lepas dari wajah Ino. Tanpa sadar ia malah terdiam memandangi gadis itu lebih lama.

Ck. _Mendokuse._

Begitu sadar, cepat-cepat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum Ino menyadari rona tipis yang sempat menyambangi wajahnya. Kakinya berjalan menjauhi gadis itu lalu duduk di atas ayunan kayu yang terletak di samping pintu geser kamar Ino.

Gadis bermahkota pirang seketika menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari Shikamaru tidak lagi berdiri di sampingnya. Bibirnya seketika mengerucut saat melihat pemuda itu duduk dan bersandar di atas ayunan dengan mata yang terpejam.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap Ino yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sahabat macam apa kau tidak menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang menangis?" Gerutu Ino kesal. Ia menjejakkan kakinya di lantai sehingga ayunan yang mereka duduki menjadi sedikit terayun.

"Setidaknya aku menemanimu menangis kan?"

Ino mendengus kesal namun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Keduanya terdiam. Shikamaru memilih mendongak ke atas dan memandangi bintang-bintang yang bersinar cantik di atas langit Konoha yang cerah. Sementara Ino terus menggerakkan kakinya agar ayunannya tidak berhenti terayun walaupun hanya pelan. Mata birunya menerawang jauh, namun kali ini tanpa air mata yang menetes lagi.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Shikamaru menoleh heran ke arah Ino. "Kenapa bertanya?"

Ino berhenti mengayunkan kakinya. Membiarkan ayunannya bergerak pelan dengan sendirinya. "Habisnya kau tak pernah cerita apapun soal gadis yang dekat denganmu ataupun yang kau sukai. Kau masih suka perempuan kan?"

Detik berikutnya Ino mengaduh karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba mencubit pipi kanannya. Gadis itu sampai harus mencubit pinggang Shikamaru agar ia melepas cubitan di pipinya yang putih.

"Sakit tahu! Shika bodoh." Ino menggerutu sambil mengusap pipi putihnya yang menjadi sedikit memerah karena cubitan Shikamaru.

"Siapa suruh kau bertanya aneh-aneh." Shikamaru mengelus pinggangnya yang mendapat balasan dari Ino.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak menyukai siapapun?" Tanya Ino lagi. Kakinya mulai bergerak hingga ayunannya yang awalnya sudah berhenti mulai terayun lagi.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mencari posisi ternyamannya untuk duduk—dengan setengah tiduran—di ayunan Ino. "Ada." Gumamnya kecil.

"Eh?" Ino menoleh kaget. "Serius? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita! Lalu, siapa gadis mal-maksudku beruntung, yang kau sukai itu, Shikamaru?" Tanyanya antusias. Kedua matanya berbinar riang.

Ah, setidaknya Shikamaru senang karena bisa membuat Ino melupakan kesedihannya yang tadi.

"Rahasia." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum misterius. Ia mengaduh karena setelah itu Ino mencubit pinggangnya lagi dengan gemas. "Hei, sakit tahu! Apaan sih?"

"Kau sih main rahasia denganku segala. Awas kalau aku sampai tahu siapa perempuan yang kau sukai itu. Akan kuejek kau sepuasnya!" Seru Ino tak mau kalah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Lalu, kakinya mengayun lebih keras agar ayunannya bisa bergoyang lebih lama.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau pernah hanya menyukai satu orang saja tanpa bisa berpaling ke yang lain, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru kali ini.

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Pernah. Ingat Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke. Pemuda bungsu keturunan Uchiha yang sempat tinggal di komplek perumahan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Awal kedatangannya ke Konoha saat mereka masih berusia 13 tahun membuat Ino untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan 'suka' di awal perkenalan mereka dengan Sasuke.

Namun, Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin sama sekali tidak menggubris para gadis di sekitarnya yang berusaha mendekatinya—termasuk Ino.

Bahkan gara-gara kedatangan pemuda itu ke kota mereka, sempat membuat Ino bertengkar dengan sahabat karibnya, Sakura, karena sama-sama menyukai Sasuke.

Untunglah hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah tinggal selama 6 tahun di Konoha, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk pindah ke Otogakure.

Dan berakhir pulalah perasaan Ino seiring dengan kepergian bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tapi itu bukan rasa suka yang sungguh-sungguh kok."

Lamunan Shikamaru terpecah saat mendengar kata-kata Ino. "Maksudnya?"

"Hanya rasa kagum. Seperti fans pada idola mungkin?" Ino terkikik kecil. Mengingat betapa konyolnya ia saat mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dulu dengan gadis lainnya.

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Ino berteriak sangat kegirangan saat tetangga baru mereka itu pertama masuk ke kelas sebagai murid baru. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru—yang saat itu masih berusia 14 tahun—merasa kesal saat melihat Ino tertawa riang karena pemuda lain.

Mungkin dulu ia belum tahu perasaan apa yang mengganggunya saat itu, tapi saat umurnya mulai menginjak remaja, ia yakin perasaannya tidak salah.

"Kalau kau ingin menemukan sosok yang benar-benar mencintaimu..." Shikamaru mendadak bersuara. Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Mendadak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang mungkin akan merubah sejarah pertemanannya dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Apa?" Desak Ino. Ia menyenggol lengan Shikamaru beberapa kali. Menuntut agar ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terhenti.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menemukan sosok yang mencintaimu, kenapa tidak mulai melihat dari sekelilingmu saja?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak merasa heran walau pada akhirnya ia memikirkannya juga. "Iya juga." Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa geli. "Tapi sekelilingku siapa? Naruto? Aku bisa habis dihajar oleh Sakura. Lee? Yah, itu tak mungkin kan. Masa Chouji? Yang ia pikirkan bahkan hanya makanan." Ino tergelak. Yang mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru ikut tertawa. "Atau malah kau?"

Mendadak tawa keduanya berhenti. Shikamaru melirik Ino yang tersenyum. "Itu mustahil. Kau kan... Sahabat terbaikku."

Perlahan Ino meraih tangan kiri Shikamaru lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Walaupun kau menyebalkan, cuek, dan selalu menganggap semua hal merepotkan."

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi ia tertawa kecil saat Ino menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tapi kau yang seperti itu tetap mau menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingku. Susah tahu mencari pemuda yang seperti kau?" Ino tergelak kecil. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru. "Terima kasih, Shika." Ucapnya tulus. Di bibirnya tersungging seulas senyum, kedua kelopak matanya pun perlahan menutup.

"_Mendokuse_." Gumam Shikamaru. Ia ikut tersenyum.

Biarlah Ino hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Yang penting, selama ia masih bisa menjaga gadis itu, ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir.

"Ino?" Panggil Shikamaru saat tidak mendengar lagi suara Ino dan kakinya yang berhenti menggerakkan ayunan. Suara nafas Ino terdengar teratur di sampingnya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat Ino yang sudah tertidur pulas di bahunya.

"_Mendokuse_, sudah kubilang kan ia akan ketiduran duluan." Decak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menarik tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi masih digenggam Ino. Ia menelusupkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ino, dan tangan kanannya di bawah kedua lutut gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri dengan Ino di dalam gendongannya. Tampaknya Ino benar-benar sudah terlelap tidur karena ia sama sekali tidak terbangun karena pergerakan Shikamaru.

Dengan hati-hati, Shikamaru membawa Ino kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Meletakkan Ino di atas tempat tidur dengan pelan agar gadis itu tidak sampai terbangun lalu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi badan Ino agar tidak kedinginan.

Setelah memastikan Ino mendapatkan posisi nyaman dalam tidurnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang.

Namun sebelum itu, ia malah terpaku di samping tempat tidur Ino, memandangi wajah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya selama bertahun-tahun terlelap tidur.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya." Bisik Shikamaru. Tangannya perlahan mengusap puncak kepala Ino. Lalu mencium keningnya pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu, tahu." Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Ino.

Beberapa menit setelah Shikamaru meninggalkan kamar, Ino membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya perlahan merona. Tangannya menarik selimut hingga sebatas hidungnya. Ia sempat terbangun saat Shikamaru menggendongnya tadi. Dan tentu saja—dengan amat sangat jelas—ia mendengar setiap kata-kata Shikamaru yang dibisikkannya tadi.

Termasuk saat Shikamaru mencium keningnya.

Ino menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang kian memerah.

Sepertinya, ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Fiuh I finally made it! Fic perdana ShikaIno akhirnya bisa selesai! XDD #tebarbunga menemukan file fic setengah jadi yang ada di sudut folder tiba-tiba gatel kepingin ngelanjutin. Ngeship pair ini selama 5 tahun malah baru bisa bikin ficnya sekarang ==v #ditendang

Maaf sekali kalau OOC Dx agak kesulitan buat mendalami karakter dari Shikamaru. Kalau Ino sih gak masalah, soalnya dia kan setipe sama Sakura xD tapi dengan perjuangan yang keras biar bisa tetep IC, akhirnya bisa jadi! Tapi jadinya ya kayak gini ini ==a #pundung

This fic is special for **my new-crazy-family CSIF**! Kyaaa love y'all guys! XD thank's for letting me be part of this crazy family! This one is for you and all ShikaIno shippers ^^ love yaa!

Last but not least, leave some review for me? Thank you!


End file.
